Le Second Choix
by CaptainJay
Summary: ...n'ait pas celui que l'on croit. Ou peut-être que si.


_Je crois que je vais vous innonder de fics parce que j'ai vu des extraits de l'histoire de Jack avec Angelo et...je hais Angelo (pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il est pas Ianto), je hais que Jack n'a jamais réussi à se montrer aussi tendre avec Ianto (qui je suis sûr, il aimait bien plus qu'il l'a fait avec Angelo) et que je compte réctifier ça dans mes fics. Et vu qu'il fallait que je passe mes nerfs sur quelquechose ou quelqu'un, un peu de GWEN BASHING ne fait pas de mal._

* * *

><p>C'était comme marcher sur une corde raide, au bord d'un précipice où le moindre souffle peut vous faire tomber, une chute mortelle. C'était comme lors de cette année qui n'avait jamais eu lieu. Etre ligoté et attendre, attendre avec horreur que la balle perfore les cheveux bruns, où il avait glissé ses mains tant de fois dans leurs baisers, et regarder, impuissant en suppliant son tortionnaire, le Docteur, Dieu, n'importe qui. C'était comme mourir sans que les ténèbres le prennent, le souffle coincé dans sa gorge et la douleur fulgurante dans tout son corps, inssoutenable.<p>

"Alors Capitaine, Mlle Cooper ou M. Jones?" sourit cruellement l'homme qui le tenait à sa merci.

Jack leva le regard vers ce malade qui tenait en joue Gwen et caressait la mâchoire de Ianto de l'autre main. Harkness ne rata pas le frisson de dégoût qui traversa son amant qui se hâta de ne rien laisser paraître. L'Immortel sentit la nausée le prendre à la vue de ce monstre aussi proche du jeune Gallois et sa prise sur son Wembley se ressera, blanchissant ses jointures dans un craquement sinistre.

Ca aurait dû être une banale mission de terrain, arrêter un trafic d'artefacts. Ils avaient mis hors d'état de nuire toute la bande de malfaiteurs sans se douter que le plus doué d'entre eux se tenait bien à l'écart attendant le bon moment pour s'amuser un peu. Et voilà pourquoi Ianto et Gwen se retrouvaient chacun avec une arme pointée sur leur tête. Jack savait qu'il ne pouvait pas tirer sans en sacrifier un. Il n'était pas prêt pour cela.

"Je vous laisse le choix. Dernière chance avant que ce soit moi qui décide. Lequel doit mourir?"

Gwen pleurait désormais ouvertement, priant Jack de ne pas la choisir, qu'elle avait Rhys, qu'elle était importante pour Torchwood, qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir. Au seuil de la mort, les gens ont tendance à se révéler tels qu'ils sont. Jack ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle se sacrifie mais qu'elle aille jusqu'à choisir que Ianto devait mourir l'horrifia jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme. Et que dire de son amant, brave face à la mort, placide, ne montrant aucune émotion, ne donnant aucune satisfaction à son tortionnaire? Jack avait un choix à faire. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas choisir entre le coeur de Torchwood et son coeur à lui.

Jack ancra son regard dans l'azur des prunelles lumineuses de son amant. Si Ianto ne montrait rien, ses yeux eux parlaient. C'est pourquoi le Capitaine aimait passer des heures plongé dans ce regard hypnotisant, pour connaître tout ce que Ianto n'osait pas lui dire de vive voix. Et ce qu'il compris cette fois-ci, le terrifia.

C'était comme de l'acide lui rongeant la peau et l'air brûlant ses plaies. C'était comme un coup de dague poignardant sans cesse son torse. Ianto ne pouvait pas lui demander ça. Son magnifique garçon gallois ne pouvait pas lui demander d'être le Capitaine Jack Harkness. Il avait vécu tant de vies, il avait le droit d'être égoïste non? Il avait le droit de ne pas vouloir souffrir. Il avait le droit de ne plus vouloir ressentir cette sensation, comme si on lui arrachait les entrailles. Il avait le droit.

"Lequel doit mourir Capitaine?" s'exclama son ennemi, armant son tir sur la tête de Gwen qui continuait de prier Jack de choisir l'homme qu'il serrait toutes les nuits contre lui.

Jack ne quitta pas le visage de Ianto Jones où les larmes menaçaient de briser ses paupières alors que lui pleurait déjà, sans s'en cacher. Le jeune homme sourit à son patron, du plus beau sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à lui, et celui-ci prit une profonde respiration.

"Gwen." souffla-t-il, fermant les yeux alors qu'un coup de feu lui crevait les tympans.

**...**

"Tu m'as choisi." déclara une voix colérique derrière le Capitaine Harkness qui se tenait sur la passerelle, observant l'homme qui semblait endormi dans le lit plus bas.

"C'est pas le moment Gwen." souffla Jack, aggripant la rampe pour empêcher ses mains de trembler.

"Il aurait pu me tuer." s'exclama-t-elle en venant se planter à ses côtés, les bras croisés dans sa typique position de défiance.

"Mais c'est Ianto qui s'est fait tirer dessus." grogna Jack en assassinant sa collègue du regard.

Le Capitaine reposa son regard sur la forme endormie sur la table d'autopsie de la baie médicale. Ianto était aussi pâle que le drap qui recouvrait son corps et dormait du sommeil du juste. Sa poitrine montant et descendant rassura Jack. Ianto allait bien, Owen avait encore fait des miracles.

"Tu as dit à ce malade de me tuer Jack." hurla la Galloise en attrapant le bras de son patron pour lui faire face.

"Je n'ai pas dit ça." murmura-t-il en réponse.

"C'est tout comme. Tu as choisi Ianto." cria-t-elle, hystérique, se fichant éperdument de troubler ou non le sommeil de son collègue. "Tu aurai dit quoi à Rhys s'il m'avait tiré dessus? Que sa femme était morte pour que tu puisses encore tirer ton coup?"

S'en était trop pour Jack, on pouvait l'accuser de tous les maux mais il était hors de question qu'il la laisse s'en tirer et insulter Ianto de cette façon. Il empoigna son bras, n'ayant cure de lui faire mal, et l'attira dans la partie centrale du Hub, loin de son amant. Il la jeta sans ménagement sur le canapé, aveuglé par la rage qui consummait ses veines et vint frôler son visage du sien, son regard la crucifiant sur place.

"Ce n'est pas Ianto que j'ai choisi. C'est toi." grogna-t-il. "Je savais qu'il tirerait sur l'autre."

Jack s'éloigna d'elle alors qu'il voyait déjà les notes de pitié dans le regard de sa subordonnée. Il se retourna et ferma les yeux pour tenter de se calmer mais il était assailli par le bruit violent du coup de feu et du corps de Ianto qui s'effondre sur le plancher, par le rire de son ennemi, par les sanglots de soulagement de Gwen et par la sensation du sang de Ianto imbibant ses mains après qu'il est tiré une balle en pleine tête du ravisseur et se soit précipité auprès de son Gallois. Il sentait encore sa corde vocale se briser lorsqu'il avait hurler le nom de son amant alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres.

"Oh Jack! Si j'avais su..." commença Gwen en se relevant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois Gwen?" siffla Jack en se retournant brutalement vers elle. "Tu crois que je l'ai fait pour toi? Parce que je suis complétement amoureux de toi et que je ne peux pas m'imaginer vivre sans toi?" cracha-t-il rageusement. "Et bien je vais t'apprendre quelquechose Mme Williams, je peux très bien vivre sans toi et si j'en doutais jusqu'à maintenant, j'en suis désormais certain."

"Mais...tu m'as choisi." déclara la jeune femme, effrontée jusqu'au bout des ongles.

"Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai fait ça Gwen? Parce que Ianto me l'a demandé. Assez drôle n'est-ce pas?" déclara Jack avec un rire sans joie. "De se dire qu'il m'a demandé de te sauver alors que tu n'as pas hésité à le sacrifier."

"Ianto sait que je suis..."

"Que tu es plus importante? C'est ça?"

Gwen hocha la tête, hautaine et Jack retint douloureusement ses poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair de sa paume.

"Ianto t'a choisi parce que tu as un mari, une vie en dehors de Torchwood. Il t'a choisi parce qu'il croit toujours qu'il n'est que le Teaboy." hurla Jack, furieux contre elle, furieux contre Ianto pour avoir aussi peu d'estime de lui et furieux contre lui, pour n'avoir toujours pas réussi à le convaincre qu'il était tellement plus que cela.

"C'est ce qu'il est." siffla-t-elle, agaçée que Jack ne se rende toujours pas compte que Ianto n'était qu'un vulgaire pion dans Torchwood.

"Peut-être pour toi Gwen mais pas pour moi. Ianto est loin d'être une insignifiante chose que l'on peut jeter après l'avoir utilisé. J'ai fait ce qu'il a dit. J'ai écouté l'homme que j'aime m'ordonner de signer son arrêt de mort et j'ai obéi. J'ai quasiment tué Ianto aujourd'hui." souffla douloureusement Jack. "Et je me rends compte que je n'aurai pas dû l'écouter." ajouta-t-il en fixant Gwen, lui intimant de s'éloigner de lui.

"Il est toujours en vie."

"Certainement pas grâce à toi." grogna le Capitaine. "Ne m'approches plus et ne t'approches plus de Ianto." menaça-t-il avant de partir rejoindre son amant sans en regard pour sa subordonnée.

**...**

Jack pénetra dans l'antre obscur du médecin et s'avança vers le lit de fortune où reposait son Gallois. Sans un mot, le Capitaine se glissa sous la couverture, enlaçant tendrement le corps du jeune homme contre lui. Il caressa délicatement le front de Ianto, balayant quelques mèches du front d'albâtre de son compagnon avant de remarquer que ses mains tremblaient toujours. Jack prit de grandes inspirations, s'imprégnant de l'odeur du jeune homme pour se rassurer. Il était vivant, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

"Ne me refais plus jamais ça." souffla-t-il dans un baiser contre la tempe de son partenaire.

"Jack?" marmonna un Ianto à peine sorti du sommeil, qui se réveilla complétement en sentant les tremblements qui agitait le corps de son patron. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" s'inquiéta-t-il en voyant les yeux embuées de larmes du grand brun.

"Ne me fais plus jamais faire ça Ianto." pleura Jack en serrant son amant contre lui. "Plus jamais."

"Jack..."

"Non Ianto! Je suis déjà obligé de te perdre, il est hors de question que ce soit par ma main." murmura avec conviction le Capitaine. "Je peux pas faire ça Ian." ajouta-t-il en retombant en sanglots. "T'as pas le droit de me faire ça."

"Je suis désolé." pleura Ianto en déposant de légers baisers dans le cou de son amant pour tenter de le calmer. "Je le ferrais plus. Je te le promets." sanglotta-t-il en se pressant contre le corps chaud de son partenaire.

Jack posa son menton sur le haut de la tête du Gallois et enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de Ianto qui reposait sur sa poitrine, les deux hommes laissant s'écouler la peur des dernières heures dans leurs larmes.

**E.N.D**


End file.
